


A Doctor's Love

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Beating, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Tohru ends up in the family’s hospital & nobody knows why other than she was severely beaten.  But by who?  Nobody knows & Tohru isn’t talking.  Does she truly not remember or is she afraid?  Everyone knows she & Kyo broke up; & everyone knows that just about every guy in the Sohma family loves her as well.  But, if it wasn’t a random stranger & it was someone in the family, who would hurt Tohru.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Hatori-27 x Tohru-17
  * Kureno-26 x Uo-17
  * Yuki-17 x Machi-16
  * Haru-16 x Rin-19
  * Shigure-27 x Akito-23
  * Ayame-27 x Mine-25
  * Hiro-12 x Kisa-13
  * Kagura-18 x OC
  * Momiji-16 x OC
  * Ritsu-25 x Mitsuru-26
  * Hana-17
  * Kyo-17 x OC

* * *

“How is she? Is Tohru ok?” Momiji asked.

“Sissy?” Kisa asked softly, crying into Hiro’s chest.

“What happened?” Kagura and Rin asked upset.

“Who would do such a thing?!” Yuki asked pissed off.

“Where’s Kyo?” Ritsu asked concerned.

“Tohru broke up with him when she caught him cheating on her.” Yuki said annoyed.

“Where is she?!” Uo and Hana demanded as they ran in.

“What the hell happened to her?” Uo asked when they seen Tohru.

“We don’t know; Shigure and Ayame found her on their way home. Ayame brought her here and Shigure stayed to talk to the police.” Hatori explained.

“Shigure insisted on being the one to stay with the police.” Ayame said dramatically.

‘Because you’d scare the police away or get locked up…’ Yuki thought to himself.

“Where was she found?” Hana asked right away.

“The park.” Shigure said walking in with the police.

“Why are they here?” Akito asked right away.

“They need to see Tohru; they need to make sure she’s ok/safe in Hatori’s care.” Shigure said seriously.

“It looks like an actual doctor’s office and room here.” The officers said in shock.

“Yes, this is my practice.” Hatori said seriously.

“Well…she looks like she’s hooked up to everything properly. When she wakes up please call us so we can talk to her.” The officers said before leaving, after inspecting some more.

“Is Tohru going to be ok?” Kisa asked upset.

“She’ll be just fine after some time.” Hatori said seriously.

“What’s wrong with her?” Haru asked plainly.

“He means what’s broken.” Rin said looking at Hatori along with everyone else.

“She has a severely bruised tailbone, a concussion, three broken ribs on her right side and two broken ribs on her left side; her left wrist is broke and her right elbow is dislocated. Her ankles are both sprained and her left knee is also dislocated. Oh, and she seems to be in a coma.” Hatori explained as gently as he could because of Kisa and Hiro.

“Is she going to die?” Kisa asked with tears in her eyes getting Hiro’s and Momiji’s attentions right away.

“Not on my watch. And trust me when I say I’ll be watching her very closely until she heals properly.” Hatori promised with a small, soft smile.

“Ok you two, we should get you home.” Shigure said looking at Kisa and Hiro.

“We’ll take them.” Rin said as she and Haru got ready to leave.

“Ok.” Shigure said calmly.

“Don’t worry; I’ll call you as soon as she wakes up.” Hatori said looking at Kisa with a smile.

“I have a question.” Momiji asked before they left.

“And what is that?” Akito asked calmly.

“Why are we cursed again? Why do we all of the sudden turn into animals again…except for when we hug Tohru?” Momiji asked confused.

“He’s right; she’s the only one of the opposite sex outside of the family we can hug without turning into animals once again.” Shigure said looking at Hatori.

“It’s because she’s become part of the family; she’s always been part of the family.” Akito explained.

“What about us?” Uo asked seriously.

Uo and Mitsuru both found out when they went to embrace Kureno and Ritsu and they changed all of the sudden; Hana was just there with Uo and Kureno.

“I’m not sure…” Akito said honestly.

“You all must find true love for the curse to be broken…all thirteen of you. Once all thirteen of you have found love, will the curse be gone forever.” An invisible voice said calmly, confusing everyone.

“Who’s there?” Everyone asked looking around.

“Just a friend.” The voice said before it went away.

“Hello?” Ritsu asked calling to no one.

“I think that was god…” Akito said holding her chest.

“So do I.” Shigure said seriously.

“Whoever that was…all of us must find our true loves.” Haru said calmly; he already had his true love.

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?” Kagura asked annoyed.

“We’ll have to figure it out as time goes by…” Hatori sighed.

“So what if we already have a true love?” Ritsu asked causing Mitsuru to blush.

“Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to make you blush like that! I apologize to everyone in the room!” Ritsu cried out.

“No, I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have blushed like that! I’m so sorry!” Mitsuru cried out.

“That’s enough you two…if you have your true love already, great; it just means the rest of us have to find our true loves.” Hatori said seriously.

“Right.” Shigure said seriously.

“Well go home and get some rest. We’re not going to figure this out tonight; and Tohru just needs rest.” Hatori said seriously.

“Ok. Call us if anything changes.” Shigure said seriously as he and everyone else left the room.

‘Tohru…what happened to you?’ Hatori thought to himself as he sat there and watched over her…


	2. Chapter 2

** Three Weeks Later: **

Tohru had been in a coma for a three weeks and was finally starting to wake up.

“Hatori?” Tohru asked weakly.

“Hey. No, no, no…just relax. You’re in no condition to be moving around just yet.” Hatori said seriously.

“Right…” Tohru said remembering what she went through; she shuddered at the memories.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Hatori asked right away.

“I was attacked and beaten in a park…” Tohru said softly.

“Can you tell me by who?” Hatori asked right away.

“I can’t remember…sorry.” Tohru said softly, tears starting to run down her face.

“Hey, it’s ok; just try to relax. There are some very worried people waiting to see you. Are you up for some visitors?” Hatori asked calmly.

“Yeah.” Tohru said softly.

“Ok, you can all come in…slowly.” Hatori said letting the rest of the clan in.

“Tohru, are you ok?” Everyone asked concerned; she was still really pale.

“I’m in a lot of pain.” Tohru admitted with a smile.

“Are you going to be ok?” Kisa asked scared.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok; Hatori is taking really good care of me.” Tohru said happily.

“Thank you Hatori.” Kisa cried as she hugged Hatori.

“Can we hug Tohru?” Momiji asked right away.

“I wouldn’t recommend it; she’s still in too much pain.” Hatori said seriously.

“Awww…ok.” Momiji complained.

“Kyo isn’t here, is he?” Tohru asked slightly scared.

“No, he’s not. Why; is the one who did this to you?” Yuki asked right away.

“No, he’s not…I don’t remember who it was; but it wasn’t him.” Tohru said softly, but seriously.

“Ok.” Yuki said calmly.

“Well if he had, I’d have to kick his ass.” Haru said beating his fist into his hand.

“You and me both; but we’re so glad that you’re starting to feel better.” Rin said calming Haru down a little.

“Where is Kyo anyways?” Momiji asked looking at Tohru.

“Probably with his whore.” Hiro said pissed off; he may not have liked Tohru all that much, but she didn’t deserve any of this. Nor did she deserve to be cheated on.

“Hiro!” Everyone exclaimed shocked.

“What? It’s the truth. That damn cat cheated on her with some whore. Even if she isn’t a whore; she’s a whore. Tohru may be stupid, but she’s a good person who didn’t deserve anything she recently got.” Hiro said defending Tohru for the first time.

“You shouldn’t be using that language though…” Hatori said running his hand through his hair.

“Tohru, anything you need, it’s all yours.” Akito said concerned; she and Tohru had actually become pretty good friends.

“Thank you.” Tohru said softly.

“Ok everyone, I think it’s time for you to head out; Tohru needs her rest.” Hatori said seriously.

“Ok…” Everyone mumbled as they said their goodbyes and left.

“Hatori…” Tohru started after a few minutes.

“Yes, what is it?” Hatori asked as he looked over some paper work.

“Why did you take care of me instead of sending me to the hospital?” Tohru asked confused.

“Because I take care of family; and you’re family…regardless of whether you’re with Kyo or not.” Hatori said seriously and then he noticed her face.

“What is it; what’s wrong?” Hatori asked right away.

“I had a dream…about you.” Tohru said slowly.

“About me?” Hatori asked confused.

“Yes…” Tohru admitted, blushing.

“Are you ok?” Hatori asked right away.

“Yes…” Tohru said softly.

“What was the dream about?” Hatori asked interested.

“I love you.” Tohru just came out and said it.

“Wh-what?” Hatori asked somewhat shocked.

“I-I’m sorry…you can send me to a regular hospital if you want.” Tohru stuttered out, tears threatening to flow freely down her cheeks.

“Tohru…” Hatori started; but he couldn’t continue. He walked right over to her and kissed her with all the passion that he could.

“Tohru…I’m ten years older than you.” Hatori said seriously.

“I don’t care…my mom and dad were nine years apart. Age doesn’t matter to me.” Tohru said softly.

“Tohru…I love you too…we can give this a try if you want. But for now, let’s keep it a secret.” Hatori said seriously.

“Ok.” Tohru said softly; she would’ve done anything he asked just to be with him.

“Ok.” Hatori said calmly with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

** Three Weeks Later: **

“Tohru, what’s wrong?” Hatori asked when he seen Tohru sitting at a bus station.

“Oh hi Hatori.” Tohru said with a fake smile.

“What’s going on?” Hatori asked seriously.

“I lost my apartment…I was just taking the rest of my things to storage.” Tohru said softly.

“What do you mean you lost your apartment? You’re not staying in a tent again, are you?” Hatori asked seriously.

“Kyo stopped paying rent and moved in with Shelle. And no…I’m going to sign up for a homeless shelter until I can get back on my feet.” Tohru said confidently.

“Oh no you don’t; you can come stay with me; I have a few spare rooms.” Hatori said seriously; he wasn’t taking no for an answer either.

“Are you sure?” Tohru asked softly.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Hatori said seriously.

“What will the others say?” Tohru asked softly.

“Who cares? We’ll just explain that you needed a place to stay and I had spare rooms. No one will suspect a thing; it’ll be just like when you were living with Shigure.” Hatori said calmly, with a smile.

“Ok.” Tohru said with a smile.

“So, now where is this storage unit of yours?” Hatori asked reaching out his hand to hers.

“I’ll show you.” Tohru said with a big goofy smile as she took Hatori’s hand.

** Three Days Later: **

Tohru had been living with Hatori for three days now and things have been great. She has her own room, her own space and Hatori leaves her be unless he needs to check up on her.

However, everyone’s been over to visit and Kisa’s been spending the nights so they haven’t had any private time to themselves.

“So are you feeling better?” Momiji asked looking at Tohru as they sat at the kitchen table.

“Yes, very much so.” Tohru said with a smile.

Tohru’s tailbone was no longer bruised, she no longer had a concussion; her broken ribs have all healed and are back in place. Her left wrist is the only thing left in a cast actually.

“I’m so glad.” Kisa said happily.

“Is Hatori taking care of you?” Shigure asked in a perverted tone; but Tohru didn’t catch that.

“Oh yes; he’s been really good to me.” Tohru said with a soft smile.

“Good old Tohru.” Uo said with a smile.

“Well, we have to be headed out. I have a very important meeting tonight.” Kureno said as he held Uo around the waist.

“Right. I’m so glad you’re feeling better.” Uo said happily as she hugged Tohru.

“So am I.” Tohru said happily.

“What are you doing here?” They heard Yuki ask in the hall.

“I just wanted to see how Tohru was doing.” They heard Kyo reply.

“Well you should’ve never cheated on her. You obviously don’t care.” Yuki said annoyed.

“I care…I just wanted to move on.” Kyo argued.

“So you couldn’t have broken up with Tohru first before moving on with your new whore?” Yuki asked pissed off.

“Boys.” Hatori said standing at the now open door.

“How is Tohru?” Kyo asked right away.

“You can come in and see her; Tohru said it was fine.” Hatori said letting Kyo in.

“Tohru, what happened?” Kyo asked right away.

“I was attacked at a park…but I’m doing much better.” Tohru said with a small smile.

“When was this?” Kyo asked right away.

“Ummm…” Tohru sat there thinking about it.

“About a month and a half ago.” Hatori said as Kureno and Uo slipped out…much to Uo’s dismay.

“Why did you stop paying rent?” Tohru asked softly.

“Because I don’t live there anymore.” Kyo said right away.

“But your name was still on the lease; it was the first name on the lease.” Tohru said softly.

“I don’t know Tohru…I just don’t live there anymore. Now that I know you’re ok, I’m going to head out.” Kyo said seriously.

“You do that.” Yuki said annoyed.

“I will. Goodbye.” Kyo said as he left.

“Oh Tohru…it’s ok; don’t cry.” Momiji said as he and Kisa hugged Tohru.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hiro, it’s so nice of you to drop by.” Hatori said calmly.

“I’m here to pick Kisa up; her mother wants her home.” Hiro said as calmly as he could; he’s been a lot nicer to Tohru as of late.

“Ok. Bye Tohru; I’ll see you soon.” Kisa said as she headed out with Hiro.

“Bye Kisa, Hiro.” Tohru said softly.

“Oh, I have to go as well.” Momiji said in a hurry.

“See you later.” Tohru said as Momiji and Shigure left.

Now it was just Tohru, Hatori and Yuki…

“So…” Hatori started.

“How long have you two been dating?” Yuki asked right away.

“Wh-what?” Tohru and Hatori asked shocked.

“I know you two are dating; I seen you have lunch at one place and dinner at another. So how long?” Yuki asked again.

“Three weeks.” Tohru and Hatori said defeated.

“Well…congratulations.” Yuki said calmly.

“You’re not mad?” Hatori asked shocked.

“About what?” Yuki asked confused.

“The age difference.” Hatori said plainly.

“I will admit, it was a little weird at first; but I remember Tohru said her parents were a large age gap. I’m just glad you two are happy. You are happy, aren’t you?” Yuki asked looking at the two.

“Yes, very.” Tohru said happily.

“Yes; I’m very happy with Tohru. She makes me feel alive.” Hatori said with a rare smile; also causing Tohru to blush.

“Well then; that’s all that matters. Anyways, I have to go; I’m meeting Machi for dinner in half an hour. And don’t worry; your secret is safe with me.” Yuki said with a smile as he left.

“Finally…I have you all to myself.” Hatori said taking a deep breath before he sat down next to Tohru.

“May I sit on your lap?” Tohru asked softly.

“I’d like that very much.” Hatori said happily as Tohru climbed up onto his lap.

“I love you.” Tohru said leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I love you too. And I’m kind of glad that at least someone knows. I’m really glad that Yuki understands.” Hatori said happily.

“Do you ever think we should just tell the others?” Tohru asked softly.

“Maybe…but not all at once; maybe one or two at a time.” Hatori said calmly as he held Tohru against him.

“That sounds fair.” Tohru said breathing in Hatori’s scent.

“So…what would you like for dinner?” Hatori asked after a few minutes.

“Fish and rice?” Tohru asked softly.

“Sounds great.” Hatori said as he lifted Tohru up and set her back down; he then went to start cooking…


	4. Chapter 4

** Two Weeks Later: **

Tohru and Hatori eventually told everyone about them being together; and for the most part everyone supported them…everyone except Kyo.

** Flashbacks:  **

** Uo, Kureno & Hana: **

“So, who do you want to tell first?” Hatori asked looking at Tohru.

“Uo, Hana and Kureno…seeing as Uo and Kureno are usually always togeter.” Tohru said with a smile.

She figured Uo and Kureno would be the best to start with because they’re togeter and their nine years apart.

“Ok. Go ahead and call them over.” Hatori said with a soft smile; he was just happy she was happy.

_“Hello?”_ Uo asked answering the phone.

“Hello Uo-chan.” Tohru said happily.

_“Oh hey Tohru; how are you feeling today?”_ Uo asked right away.

“I’m doing great. Actually, Hatori and I were wondering if you and Kureno could come over so we could talk. I’m going to call Hana-chan as well and ask her.” Tohru said happily.

_“Don’t worry about calling Hana; she’s on her way here already. We were actually going to stop by after a little bit. You want Kureno to come with as well?”_ Uo asked kind of shocked.

“Oh yes, it’s very important.” Tohru said calmly.

_“Ok; we’ll be over within the hour.”_ Uo said seriously…and a bit suspicious.

“Ok. See you soon.” Tohru said happily as they hung up.

** Half an Hour Later: **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Uo knocked on the door until Tohru opened up and welcomed them in…a bit nervously.

“Would you like some tea?” Hatori asked as he started pouring tea.

“Yeah.” Uo said simply as she went to sit down.

“Tea would be nice.” Hana and Kureno said at the same time.

“So what’s so urgent that we all had to be here at the same time?” Uo asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, why; is everything alright?” Hana asked right away.

“Well umm…yes…” Tohru started out stuttering until Hatori stood next to her.

“Oh…I see. Congratulations you two!” Uo said picking it up right away…as did Hana.

“Yes, congratulations.” Hana said with a smile.

“How long have you been a couple?” Kureno asked after a few minutes, finally understanding.

“A month and a week.” Hatori said happily.

“Congratulations! You’d better treat her better than Carrots ever did.” Uo warned sternly.

“And if you ever hurt her, there will be consequences.” Hana said rather darkly making Hatori shrink away; Hana was the only person/thing that scared him. Well that and losing Tohru.

“Well, let’s party!” Uo exclaimed happily.

** Shigure & Akito: **

When it came time to telling Shigure and Akito, they went to them.

“What brings you to us?” Akito asked annoyed; she and Shigure were about to be intimate.

“We just had some news we wanted to share.” Hatori said calmly.

“And what would that be?” Akito asked annoyed.

“Hatori and are a couple.” Tohru said slowly.

“Oh…congratulations.” Akito said kind of shocked.

“It’s about damn time.” Shigure said annoyed; he was super horny.

“Thank you.” Tohru and Hatori said at the same time.

“You’re welcome. Now get out.” Akito said frustrated sexually.

“What do you think they’re doing that they wanted us out so much?” Tohru asked confused causing Hatori to place his hand over his face.

“They’re going to have sex.” Hatori said calmly.

“Oh…” Tohru said blushing.

“Haven’t you and Kyo had sex before?” Hatori asked looking at Tohru.

“No…I was never ready. I suppose that’s what pushed him away…” Tohru said sadly.

“Well…it’s his loss. So you’re still a virgin?” Hatori asked looking at her.

“Yes…” Tohru said blushing like crazy.

“Well…eventually his loss will be my gain. But only when you’re ready.” Hatori said seriously, yet calmly causing Tohru to giggle a little.

** Haru & Rin: **

Haru and Rin were having sex when Tohru and Hatori showed up…at home.

“Sorry!” Tohru exclaimed as she ran out of the living room.

“What are you doing having sex in my house?” Hatori asked annoyed.

“We thought you were going to be gone longer…” Haru said annoyed.

“That made it alright?” Hatori asked looking at the two.

“Well…at least you weren’t home.” Rin said in a tone that annoyed Hatori even more.

“Well…I’m going to need a new couch…” Hatori sighed as he went to check up on Tohru.

“So…are you and Tohru dating now?” Haru asked as he and Rin got dressed.

“Yes, we are.” Hatori said seriously.

“Well congratulations.” Haru and Rin said at the same time.

“Thanks.” Hatori said before he found Tohru sitting on the floor, blushing like crazy.

“Tohru are you alright?” Hatori asked bending down in front of her.

“I’m sorry…” Tohru said still embarrassed.

“It’s ok; they’re the ones who shouldn’t be having sex in our home.” Hatori said seriously.

“I’m still sorry…” Tohru said embarrassed.

“Haven’t you seen us naked enough times already?” Haru asked looking at Tohru.

“You’re not helping…” Hatori said annoyed.

“I always look away…” Tohru said softly.

“Haven’t you seen Kyo’s when you two did it?” Haru asked again.

“We’ve never had sex.” Tohru said softly.

“Really? He said you two had sex often.” Rin said shocked.

“No…we’ve never had sex!” Tohru said becoming upset.

“Tohru, it’s ok; relax. If you become upset like this, Kyo wins.” Hatori said rubbing Tohru’s back.

“I’m sorry…” Rin said right away.

“It’s ok; it’s not your fault.” Tohru said softly.

“But I shouldn’t have believed him.” Rin said annoyed at herself.

“How could you not have known; they were together for years.” Haru said seriously.

“That’s enough; you’re stressing Tohru out.” Hatori said seriously as he sat next to Tohru and comforted her.

“We’ll just let ourselves out. Sorry about everything.” Haru said calmly; he was so ready to beat the crap out of Kyo.

“Sorry Tohru.” Rin said softly as she and Haru left…probably to go have sex somewhere and then find Kyo.

** Kisa & Hiro: **

“What’s going on?” Hiro asked annoyed as he and Kisa stood in Hatori’s and Tohru’s living room.

“Well…Hatori and I are dating now.” Tohru said slowly; she always felt really nervous in front of Hiro.

“Yay!” Kisa cried happily before hugging both Hatori and Tohru.

“Well…congratulations.” Hiro said somewhat shocked; he actually had some respect for Tohru now…just some.

“When did this start?” Kisa asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I’d like to know this as well.” Hiro said in that tone of his.

“A month and a week.” Tohru said happily.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Kisa said with a huge smile; she liked Hatori way more for Tohru than Kyo.

“Thank you.” Tohru said happily.

“Yeah…I guess I’m happy for you as well. I mean, I’m more happy for Hatori, but I’m happy for you too…” Hiro said looking at Tohru.

“Thank you.” Tohru said with a smile; she had a feeling she was finally growing on Hiro.

“You’re welcome!” Kisa exclaimed happily.

“Yeah…you’re welcome.” Hiro said looking down, red in the face.

“So when are you going to get married?” Kisa asked softly causing Hatori to spit out his coffee.

“Oh…probably not for awhile…but maybe eventually…hopefully.” Tohru said stuttering a little at the question.

“Well I hope you do.” Kisa said with a soft smile.

“Whatever…can we go now?” Hiro asked annoyed with all this lovey talk.

“Ok; let’s go to the park.” Kisa said looking at Hiro.

“Ok.” Hiro said as they left; Hiro just couldn’t get out of their fast enough.

** Kagura & Koji: **

They had a hard time reaching Kagura as she and her new boyfriend, Koji, were always out.

“So what’s up?” Kagura asked as they stood there in the middle of a field.

“We just wanted to tell you that we’re dating now.” Hatori said calmly.

“Congratulations. Tohru, don’t let him go; Hatori is a good one. But then again, I thought Kyo was a good one.” Kagura said looking around.

“That’s enough; she already feels bad enough as is.” Hatori sighed annoyed.

“Sorry.” Kagura said before she hugged Tohru.

“I don’t mean to intrude on your love fest…and no offence…but isn’t he a little too old for you? Don’t you wanna date someone closer to your age?” Koji asked looking at Tohru.

“No; I’m very happy with Hatori. And my mom and dad were nine years apart. Mom always said age was just a number and that love is all that matters.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Ok…” Koji sighed; he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Come on Koji; let’s go and have some fun.” Kagura said with a mischievous smile.

“Ok.” Koji said with a smile as he led the way.

“What am I going to do with these people?” Hatori asked shaking his head.

** Momiji: **

“Yes, how may I help you? Oh Hatori, Tohru; what brings you here?” Momiji asked looking at Tohru and Hatori.

“We came to talk; is Nami here as well?” Tohru asked kindly.

“No, she had to go home to get ready for her final year of school.” Momiji said letting them in.

“Oh I see. I forgot she was still in school.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Oh yes. So what brings you two over here…together?” Momiji asked curious…even though he already had an idea.

“We just have some news.” Hatori said calmly.

“We’re dating.” Tohru said happily.

“Yes! I knew it! I knew it! And now you’re pregnant?” Momiji exclaimed happily and then asked.

“No, we’re not pregnant.” Hatori said seriously.

“We’re not even having sex yet.” Tohru said very red in the face.

“Oh I see. Well congratulations! I’m so happy for you two! But, what about Kyo; does he know yet?” Momiji asked curious.

“No, he doesn’t know…not that it’s any of his business. But I’m sure he’ll find out one way or another. And when he does, we’ll talk to him.” Hatori said calmly.

“Yes, I agree.” Tohru said with a smile.

“That’s so great.” Momiji said happily.

“Thank you.” Tohru said happily, while Hatori shook his head; she didn’t get it.

“So now what? Would you like something to eat or drink?” Momiji asked politely.

“Oh, no thank you.” Tohru said with a smile.

“We still have to tell Ayame and Ritsu.” Hatori said dreading those conversations.

“Oohh…have fun with that.” Momiji said with a smile.

“We will.” Tohru said with a happy smile as Hatori once again shook his head.

** Ayame & Mine: Ritsu & Mitsuru: **

Knowing Ayame and Mine and Ritsu and Mitsuru, Hatori figured it best that they just call and tell them the news.

When they called Ritsu and Mitsuru they were so happy; they then apologized for being so damn happy.

When Ayame and Mine found out…they basically started planning Hatori’s and Tohru’s wedding.

“Hello?” Ayame asked happily over the phone.

“It’s Hatori.” Hatori said plainly.

“Oh Hatori, how are you? How is our princess doing?” Ayame asked in a boisterous tone.

“I am good and so is Tohru. We’re actually why I’m calling. I just wanted to let you know that Tohru and I are now dating.” Hatori said calmly.

“Oh hahaha! That’s so great! Mine, you must hear of the good news! Hatori and Tohru are dating; they will soon be married! It’s time to start planning everything! We must make her the most perfect dress!” Ayame exclaimed happily.

“Oh that’s so great! Let’s get to work!” Mine was heard happily.

Meanwhile, Hatori was holding the phone away from his ears.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

After ten minutes of listening to Ayame and Mine babble on, Hatori just hung up and went to the living room to find Tohru had fallen asleep on the couch.

“You really are a silly girl.” Hatori said looking at Tohru with a smile as she slept.

It was late at night after all.

Hatori picked her up and carried her to her room and set her in her bed for the night.

“I love you…so very much.” Hatori said with a smile before gently kissing her forehead.

** Two Days Later: **

** Kyo: **

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hello? Oh Kyo; what brings you here?” Tohru asked softly when she opened the door.

“Is it true?” Kyo asked pissed off.

“Is what true?” Tohru asked softly.

“You and Hatori; you’re dating him?” Kyo asked still pissed off, dragging Tohru out of the house.

“Oww! Kyo, you’re hurting me.” Tohru said all of the sudden scared; Kyo had never acted like this before.

“Answer the question!” Kyo exclaimed as he squeezed her wrist harder before pinning her to the door.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Hatori exclaimed running over.

“Is it true?” Kyo asked letting go of Tohru; she then fell to her knees.

“Is what true?” Hatori asked standing in front of Tohru.

“You two are dating? Kagura’s boyfriend, Koji told me.” Kyo said looking at Hatori.

“Yes, it’s true; we’re dating.” Hatori said seriously.

“So are you two having sex?” Kyo asked seriously.

“No…” Tohru said becoming upset.

“Even if we were; what does it matter to you?” Hatori asked blocking Tohru from Kyo.

“That’s just disgusting! You’re ten years older than her!” Kyo shot back.

“My mom and dad were about ten years apart…” Tohru said softly.

“That was way back in the day; this is just disgusting!” Kyo yelled.

“Not as disgusting as your attitude.” Yuki said walking over with Haru, Shigure, Akito and Ayame.

“Whatever…I’m out of here. Find me when you realize he’s too old for you.” Kyo said seriously as he started to leave.

But before he could leave, Tohru spoke up.

“No.” Tohru said softly.

“What was that?” Kyo asked turning around.

“I will not come find you because there will be no need to. I will not realize Hatori is too old for me; because he isn’t. My mom and dad were almost ten years apart and they were very happy together. Uo and Kureno are nine years apart and are very happy together. Age is just a number; but love is love; and I love Hatori with all my heart. And one day…when I’m ready; I’ll give him my virginity.” Tohru said standing up for herself, shocking everyone there.

Kyo would’ve said something, but he didn’t want to deal with Yuki; so he left.

“Tohru…” Hatori started.

“I meant everything I said.” Tohru said seriously, looking directly into Hatori’s eyes.

Hatori couldn’t say anything; so he did the first thing he could think of; he leaned down and kissed her very passionately earning cheers from the others…


	5. Chapter 5

“What would you like to do today?” Hatori asked as they sat in the sand.

Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Akito, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Machi, Ayame and Mine were spending the weekend at the family’s beach house.

“I’d like to go swimming in a little bit.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Then we’ll go swimming.” Hatori said smiling.

“Tohru! Hatori!” Momiji yelled happily.

“Momiji, what are you doing here?” Tohru asked happily while Hatori asked annoyed.

“I just came to hang out for a few hours; I have to leave in two. I get to hang out with Momo.” Momiji said happily.

“That’s so great Momiji.” Tohru said happily.

“How’s your mother doing?” Hatori asked looking at Momiji.

“She’s doing really well; she’s letting me spend the weekend this weekend.” Momiji said happily.

“I’m so happy for you.” Tohru said happily.

“So am I; I’m glad she decided she wanted to remember.” Hatori said with a smile.

“So am I.” Momiji said with a large smile.

“Would you like to build sandcastles?” Tohru asked with a smile.

“I’d love to! But…I don’t want to ruin your special time together.” Momiji said looking at Tohru and Hatori.

“It’s ok.” Hatori said calmly; he knew how Tohru was.

“We were just going to go swimming in a little bit; but we can build sandcastles togeter. Oh I know, we can have a sandcastle contest!” Tohru exclaimed happily.

“That sounds great!” Momiji exclaimed happily.

“A sandcastle contest! That’s perfect! Mine and I will judge! Everyone should have a partner!” Ayame exclaimed happily.

“I’ll pass.” Hiro said walking back inside.

“That’s ok; Kisa and I will be partners then.” Momiji said happily.

“Ok. Everyone ready? Start building!” Ayame exclaimed happily.

** Two Hours Later: **

In the end Momiji and Kisa won, Tohru and Hatori came in second and everyone else came in last…mainly because they didn’t care.

“Bye Momiji; have fun and good luck!” Tohru and the others called happily.

“Thank you!” Momiji called back happily.

“So now what?” Hatori asked once Momiji was gone.

“I’m ready to go swimming now.” Tohru said before she started giggling and running to the water.

“You silly girl.” Hatori said happily as he followed her, removing his shirt on the way.

When they got into the water they swam around for awhile, having fun until Shigure and Ayame jumped in.

“Want to go out a little further?” Tohru asked softly.

“Sure.” Hatori said happily.

As they swam further and further away, Shigure and Ayame got smaller and smaller.

“So…how are you?” Tohru asked Hatori.

“I’m good, even better now that I’m alone with you.” Hatori said as he took a hold of Tohru’s waist.

“Hatori…” Tohru giggled when she felt his hands on her.

“Yes?” Hatori asked, his lips mere inches away from hers.

“Kiss me?” Tohru asked softly.

“Gladly.” Hatori said as he leaned down and kissed her.

As they were kissing Hatori’s hands started roaming all over Tohru’s body causing her to softly moan into his mouth.

“Oh Hatori you nasty you! You’re deflowering our precious flower right here?” Shigure asked popping up out of nowhere, shocking and embarrassing both Tohru and Hatori.

“Shut up…” Hatori growled at Shigure.

“Ohhhoohoo…Tori’s mad at me…” Shigure exclaimed as he swam away.

“That man…” Hatori sighed annoyed until Tohru pulled him back into a very passionate kiss…


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly…well almost; Shigure and Ayame constantly made fun of Hatori.

“I’m so glad we’re going home today.” Hatori sighed.

“Did you not have any fun?” Tohru asked softly.

“Oh, I had fun…when I was with you.” Hatori said making Tohru blush.

“I had a lot of fun with you as well.” Tohru said happily.

“But you had fun with everyone else as well?” Hatori asked with a smile.

“Oh yes…lots of fun.” Tohru said with a smile that made Hatori melt.

“Come on you two; it’s time to go home!” Shigure called from up on the hill.

“Kiss me before we go?” Tohru asked innocently.

Hatori obliged and kissed her ever so gently.

“Let’s go home.” Hatori said with a smile.

“Ok.” Tohru said breathlessly as she took Hatori’s hand as he led the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tohru and Hatori were at home watching TV when there was rapid knocking at the door.

“Hello? Kyo, what are you doing here?” Tohru asked looking at Kyo as he came walking in.

“I want you back; I broke up with Faith.” Kyo said seriously as he held Tohru’s hand and glared at Hatori.

“Kyo, I can’t; I’m with Hatori…and I’m very happy.” Tohru said softly.

“You can’t seriously be happy with that old fucker…” Kyo said looking at Tohru.

“But I am.” Tohru said softly.

“Tohru,  _ I _ love you and I want you back.” Kyo said seriously, desperately.

“I’m sorry Kyo; but I’m not leaving Hatori. I loved you once; but you threw that away by cheating on me. I’m sorry, but I can’t forgive you for that.” Tohru said softly.

“And if you really broke up with Faith, why is she standing outside waving lovingly at you?” Hatori asked looking out his front windows.

“Damnit…what is she doing here? I told her to stay home…” Kyo said and then slapped himself.

“So all that you just was just a lie, wasn’t it?” Tohru asked upset.

“No, I really do want you back. I was thinking the three of us could be a couple.” Kyo said and Tohru lost it; she started crying and ran to her room.

“You really did it now you idiot. Please leave my house.” Hatori said annoyed and watched and waited for Kyo to leave.

Once Kyo was gone, Hatori went to Tohru’s room and knocked on her door.

“Can I come in?” Hatori asked, standing at her door.

“Ye-yes…” Tohru choked out.

“Are you alright?” Hatori asked concerned.

“I’ll be ok. It just hurts that he would lie to me like that.” Tohru said softly.

“I’m so sorry. But if you need anything, I’m here; I’ll listen to you whenever.” Hatori said seriously.

“It’s ok; and I know you will. Thank you very much. I love you.” Tohru said softly.

“I love you too.” Hatori said kissing Tohru gently on the lips.

“So what would like to do now?” Hatori asked after a few minutes.

“I’d like to make dinner; I’m kind of hungry.” Tohru said with a smile.

“That sounds great.” Hatori said with a smile; he wondered when she’d be ready to have sex, but he wouldnt push her into it.

“Is there anything special you want?” Tohru asked looking at Hatori.

“Whatever you feel like making is fine.” Hatori said as he watched Tohru walk out of her room.

“Ok.” Tohru said as she went to the kitchen; she was going to make fish and rice with steamed vegetables.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kyo was knocking on the front window.

“Kyo; I thought you went home.” Tohru said shocked as she went to make dinner.

“I just wanted to talk.” Kyo said seriously.

“I thought I told you to leave.” Hatori said coming out.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Kyo said annoyed.

“If it involves you bothering Tohru, it does concern me.” Hatori said seriously.

“Hatori…” Tohru said with tears in her eyes.

“Whatever; Tohru, I really need to talk to you.” Kyo said looking at Tohru.

“No, I don’t want to talk to you.” Tohru said as she went into the fridge.

“But Tohru…” Kyo said; this wasn’t like the Tohru he used to know; the Tohru who would listen, no matter what.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you; now please leave.” Hatori said seriously.

“What did you do to Tohru; she used to listen to me whenever I’d talk to her!” Kyo yelled.

“That was before you cheated on me!” Tohru yelled, near tears once again, shocking Kyo. The tears didn’t shock him, but her yelling did.

“Kyo, you need to leave.” Hatori repeated himself.

“Fine, but I’ll be back.” Kyo said seriously.

“And we’ll be waiting.” Yuki said coming over with Haru.

“Why can’t you just leave them alone? Can’t you see that she's finally happy?” Haru asked looking straight ahead.

“Whatever. Whenever you’re ready to come to your senses, you can come find me.” Kyo said looking at Tohru, who was just looking in the fridge.

“Don’t worry about him; we’ll keep him away. May we come in?” Yuki asked looking at Hatori. 

“Yeah, come in.” Hatori said to Yuki and Haru.

“Are you ok?” Haru asked looking at Tohru.

“Yeah, I’m fine; thanks for making him leave.” Tohru said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” Yuki and Haru said at the same time.

“So what are you two up to?” Shigure asked popping in with a mischievous smile.

“I’m about to make dinner.” Tohru said as Shigure’s pervertedness went right over her head.

‘As always, Tohru’s so naive…” Yuki, Haru, Hatori and Shigure all thought to themselves at the same exact time.

“What are you making?” Haru asked calmly.

“Fish, rice and steamed vegetables.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Would you all like to join?” Hatori asked seriously.

“I’d love to; but I was just passing by. Akito’s waiting for me.” Shigure said looking at everyone before excusing himself.

“I’d love to; I haven’t had any of Tohru’s food in such a long time.” Yuki said with a smile.

“I could eat.” Haru said as he sat down.

“A full house; how exciting!” Tohru exclaimed excitedly.

‘She is so amazing.’ Hatori thought to himself with a smile as Tohru got everything she needed.

“Hatori?” Tohru asked beckoning him to the kitchen.

“Yes, what is it?” Hatori asked walking over.

“I think tonight's the night.” Tohru said softly with a blush and Hatori immediately knew what she meant.

“Are you sure?” Hatori asked right away.

“Yes; I’m ready.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Ok then. Tonight.” Hatori said with a smile.

Tonight was the night Tohru would lose her virginity to Hatori…


	8. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


	9. Chapter 9

Hello.

I'm just writing to say that I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this.

I've been doing better; I still have my bad days, but they're not as frequent as my good.

However, I'm still having bouts of Writer's Block with certain stories. This being one of them.

However, with that said, I'm not giving up; I'm actually planning on rewriting this.

But I now I have Grammarly to help with the grammar, which according to that, I'm getting better without it.

So woohoo! for that.

Still not the greatest, but I'm getting somewhere. :)

But anyway, I will not only be fixing my grammar, I will also being slowing down & maybe adding more to chapters, being more descriptive, maybe combine some chapters. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet.

But I know I will be rewriting & posting that version relatively soon...

I'm also debating on whether or not I want to place this in mainly Hatori's P.O.V. or not.

Also, I don't know how to do actual polls, so if you could review or message me with a title you like better for the

"A Doctor's Love"

"The Love A Dragon Has For A Rice Ball"

"The Doctor & The Rice Ball"

"A Doctor's & A Rice Ball's Love"

"A Doctor's Love For His Little Rice Ball"

Thanks to all for understanding & being patient with me.

Post ASAP

~Sara1991~


End file.
